


You're in my head.

by Miizurichan



Series: AoKise NSFW OTP challenge [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, not exhibitionism, not voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those few times Kise needs to get off, Aomine happens to come back home. Long story short, Kise is embarrassed and Aomine is amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, prompt was masturbation, I found an idea, I went with it, here's the result.   
> Enjoooy!~

Kise usually didn’t need to get off that often, but Aomine was out on a three-day training camp with Touou before summer vacation. They had been busy with finals as well, so it has been a bit over a week since they had seen each other. 

It was building up, to put it simply and Kise found no other way to deal than the way he was dealing now. 

He was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, Aomine’s pillow was pressed up in his face and his lubed hand was stroking his dick with steady movements. 

Kise’s moans are barely audible through the pillow, but that doesn’t matter to Kise. Aomine’s scent surrounds him and he can’t help but arch his back while stroking himself both harder and faster. 

Too gone in a haze of pleasure and thoughts of Aomine, Kise doesn’t hear the door to the apartment open. He’s so sure it’s the Aomine in his head that calls out his name that he only groans into the pillow in his face and shudders as he reaches his orgasm. 

Kise throws away the pillow when he’s calmed down and his breath gets caught in his throat as he noticed Aomine in the doorway. Kise is pretty sure he looks somewhat horrified while Aomine just blinks slowly with raised eyebrows. 

“And just what were you doing?” His surprised expression melts into an amused smile as he steps into the room. Kise opens his mouth to reply, but no words come out. He’s pretty sure his face his beet red like a tomato. 

Aomine sits down on the bed and chuckles lightly as he leans over to press a kiss to the corner of Kise’s mouth. “Wanna come bathe with me? Maybe you’ll get some words out then.” 

As he’s still too shocked and embarrassed to get any words out, Kise can only nod and wrap his arms and legs around Aomine as they head to the bathroom. 

Kise knows Aomine doesn’t give a crap if he masturbates when they’re not together or not, but it doesn’t make the entire situation any less embarrassing for Kise. 

“Anyway, what were you sniffing that pillow—wait, that was my pillow wasn’t it?” Aomine looks down at Kise, who looks even more embarrassed now. 

“You have no right to judge!” Kise hears his voice is way off pitch and squeaky, but he can’t help it. Aomine stares at him for a bit then he chuckles and leans in for a kiss. “You’re so cute I could eat you up sometimes.” He grins and gets a weak slap to the arm for it. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that Aominecchi!” Kise pouts and looks at Aomine’s awfully amused face. “But I just did, too bad for you.” Aomine kisses Kise again and Kise returns it properly this time. 

Even as they get into the tub, Kise is embarrassed. It could have been worse, but being caught masturbating is never fun. However, he supposes he’s extra embarrassed because it was Aomine. Maybe, who knows really?


End file.
